


tokyo tower can't shine as bright as you

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s an hour ahead and 1,860 miles away, but time zones and distances aren’t a problem, not when Michael’s with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tokyo tower can't shine as bright as you

They exchange online accounts after the free skate program, when Yuzuru was already exhausted and avoiding any forms of interviews. They’re in Michael’s hotel room, their shoulders and legs touching, neither of them wanting to move away for warmth’s sake. Yuzuru watches as Michael’s brows furrow as he types in his Skype username on Yuzuru’s phone.

“I don’t have LINE, though,” Michael says dejectedly, as if it’s unacceptable to not have one.

It’s going to be hard to talk to each other from now on. They’re both going to be swamped with interviews and TV appearances and parties in their honor. They’ll both be welcomed as heroes in their own town, gold medal or not, surrounded by people who they didn’t know cared until the Winter Olympics happened. But at least things are turning up.

Yuzuru teaches Michael how to use LINE before typing in his username and adding himself on the younger one’s account. “There,” he says, feeling accomplished. “Now I’m your first friend.”

A tinge of pink crosses Michael’s cheeks as he swipes his finger through the phone screen. “So we just chat here, right?” he asks.

“And send each other funny stickers,” Yuzuru pipes up, opening his own account. “I’ll send you one right now.”

Yuzuru sends Michael a sticker of the bald character giving a thumbs-up, and Michael doubles over in laughter. He’s going to miss this. He wished he could have made a move earlier, like that time in Osaka when Michael’s Biellmann spin took his breath away, or maybe before opening ceremonies when Michael’s just standing there, alone, and Javier was already nutting him to make a move.

But that doesn’t matter now. The one-hour time difference between Manila and Tokyo isn’t so bad, and besides, they’ll be sending each other messages from now on. It will be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael sends him his first message when he was having dinner with everyone else before the closing ceremonies. _Back from the motorcade and the press con,_ the message reads. Look at all the people!

Attached is a picture of a large crowd, taken from inside a bus—Michael’s welcoming party. Yuzuru can imagine the awe coming from the message, and his chest swells. _You’re so idol-like, huh?_ he messages back.

Michael is quick to reply with a _Not as idol-like as you~ :P_ , and Yuzuru feels his face heating up at such a silly comment.

He hears the clearing of a throat, and when he looks up from his phone, Daisuke is looking at him with much amusement, the rest of the team already standing up, their plates clear. “Finish your dinner, lover boy,” he says. “We’re heading off to the ceremonies in a bit.”

Yuzuru glares at him, and he sends one last message to Michael before snapping his phone shut.

_You’re going to be great, I promise._

_I already think you are._

_Ceremonies in a bit, talk to you later! :)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru opens his LINE again once he has landed in Tokyo. He’s still groggy from the flight, but he feels he’s going to be sleepless the whole week, so he might as well start getting used to it. _Hey, how are you? :)_ he messages.

Michael replies at six in the morning, and he most probably has just woken up. _Fine, busy day ahead. Motorcade in a bit before heading to the meet and greet. You?_

_Landed in Tokyo. So many interviews. -_-_

Their conversation keeps getting cut off, both of them being shoved from an interview to a meet and greet to another activity, but they both make sure that the conversation doesn’t stop completely. Yuzuru sends Michael pictures of the Tokyo scenery, and Michael sends him pictures of the people who now notice him, who think he’s a hero.

He’s in the NTV studio, absentmindedly finishing an anecdote about this girl who blurted a love confession to him, while scrolling through his LINE messages, when he feels Sakurai of News ZERO glancing at him knowingly. “A girlfriend?” he asks.

Yuzuru’s been here before, and even though the cameras aren’t rolling, he chooses his words carefully. “A special someone, more like it,” he says, and he can’t bring himself to control the smile spreading on his face.

“I see.” Sakurai nods in understanding. “Hanyu-senshuu, I’m an idol, so I know what it feels like, being asked these things, but it’s your victory that’s more important, and that’s what I’m going to talk to you about in tonight’s segment.”

Yuzuru is awash in relief, and he bows. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He’s in Sendai now, shaking hands and doing interviews and letting kids wear his Olympic gold medal. They’re set to play his programs in the Olympics and ask for his reactions, and while the staff was setting up, his phone vibrates, LINE notifying him of a new message.

_Look what I got~_

He tries not to laugh out loud, but it fails. He’s looking at a picture of Michael holding an Angry Bird plushie, a fan’s gift from the meet and greet, no doubt. He looks up and gives apologetic looks to all those looking at him curiously before typing out a response.

_Cute! It has your eyebrows! :3_

_… Shut up._

They finally Skype that night. Both of them are sporting dark rings under their eyes, but they laugh about it and pretend they’re both pandas. It’s already close to midnight on his side of the world, and Michael’s close to sleeping while they chat, but he doesn’t mind the least.

They talk until they run out of things to talk about. Michael talks about the amazement of his newfound fame, the excitement in his eyes. He listens to Michael talk about people waiting for him in the skating rink, the gifts the fans have given to him, and the support pledged by many. He’s positive about getting to Pyeongchang soon, and Yuzuru can’t wait either.

Yuzuru talks about the pressures people are already giving him. 2018 is still a long way to go, but everyone wants him to win another gold medal. But he hopes, and he tells this to Michael with much embarrassment, that they’ll be standing on the same podium soon.

Michael’s mother barges in, reprimanding him to get back to sleep. Yuzuru laughs as Michael groans. She must have noticed who her son was talking to because she gives a polite smile before closing the door.

“I’m heading to Tokyo first,” Michael says before they say goodbye, “before I go to L.A.”

 _Tokyo._ Yuzuru sits up, suddenly awake. “How long will you be in Tokyo?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael’s mother gives him a hug and gives Yuzuru a long lecture about getting Michael back to the airport in time for their flight and not giving Michael anything alcoholic to drink. Michael pushes his mother away, complaining about her being embarrassing, before Yuzuru laughs and drags him away by the wrist.

He’s still directionally challenged in Tokyo, but he ends up dragging Michael to Tokyo Tower, both of them in awe as they press their faces on the glass, taking in the view of the city. There’s a restaurant nearby, and Michael gobbles his burger steak so quickly before Yuzuru can even finish his own food. They head to the park and bring out Pooh and the red Angry Bird, even though they look too old to be playing with stuffed toys.

They won’t be seeing each other again for a long time after this. There’s a three-hour difference between Toronto and Los Angeles, but they’ll be too busy training for both the World Championships, Michael in junior and Yuzuru in senior. Yuzuru almost wishes that time will just stop so that he can be with Michael, just a little longer.

Michael takes his hand as they wait for the bus, and Yuzuru squeezes his hand, remembering what holding Michael’s hand feels like.

And, just before the bus approaches, he leans in.

Michael’s eyes are wide when he pulls away, and there’s a tingle on his lips that refuse to go away. Regret doesn’t settle in, though, because the younger one laughs—giggles, more like it—and Yuzuru laughs, too, just like a high school boy in love.

Yes, this is what love must feel like.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, for god’s sake, Yuzuru, can you stop checking your phone? Messages from your lover boy won’t arrive five seconds after you send it.”

Yuzuru glares at Javier, whose skates are tapping impatiently on the rink, though his expression is more amused and teasing. What’s scarier is Coach Orser looking more impatient than Javier, a sign that he needs to go back to the rink and train.

He steals one more message before heading off.

_Let’s work hard. I’ll be rooting for you. ♥_

Michael’s already in Los Angeles, and they won’t be able to Skype until probably Friday, when they’re allowed to take a break and be normal kids. But he knows Michael will reply. Distance, whether it be 1,860 miles or 2,183 miles, is no longer a problem when they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> * I DON’T KNOW I MADE THIS THING  
> * first and foremost, this fic is dedicated to #teamyelobear. you guys are the best! ♥  
> * i wrote this on the assumption that yuzuru went back to tokyo the same day as michael went to tokyo no one can stop me ok  
> * and while you’re here, i’ll be shamelessly plugging tropical first, the first fan site for michael christian martinez. you can go to tropical-frost.com and get updates at twitter @tropical-frost.


End file.
